Cori
Cori is a term for the friendship or romantic pairing of Cat Valentine and Tori Vega (C'/at and T/'ori). Cat is the first person Tori meets on her first day at Hollywood Arts, and they quickly become friends in Pilot. See Variana for the real life pairing of Victoria Justice 'and 'Ariana Grande. Cori Moments Season 1 'Pilot' *Cat is seen dancing backstage to Tori's song. *Cat compliments Tori on the big showcase. *Tori says she "likes cats" after Cat got offended when Tori compared her to one. *Cat looks concerned when Jade purposely spills a drink on Tori's head. *Tori picks Cat for her improv group. 'The Bird Scene' * Cat lets Tori handcuff her to a railing, and thinks nothing of it. *Tori gives water to Cat after giving her Choo Choo Peppers, even though Cat refused to give away the secret. *Despite being over dramatic, Cat isn't mad at Tori for handcuffing her. *Cat applauds after Tori passes The Bird Scene, and the camera shows her with a big smile on her face. 'Stage Fighting' *Tori looks on in concern while Cat demonstrates a fight scene with Russ. *When Cat asks "Will it hurt?", Tori looks concerned. *Cat asks Tori why she hit Jade with a cane. *Cat is shown to be afraid that Tori would hit her for assuming she hit Jade which deeply hurts Tori. 'The Birthweek Song' * Cat rests her head on Tori's shoulder while they are looking at Tori's laptop in the beginning of the episode. *Tori shows irritation with Cat by interrupting her mid-story when Cat was trying to help her find a gift for Trina. *Cat and Tori show similar reactions to Andre's suggestion of giving Trina cheese. 'Tori the Zombie' * Tori reluctantly agrees to let Cat put makeup on her to help her pass her assignment. *Even though Tori is unwilling at first; she's seems to have a fun time with Cat (before things go sour). * Tori has lunch with Cat right after agreeing to be her project. *Tori makes Cat buy her lunch (it is unknown whether or not she complies; but Tori's update on TheSlap suggests she does). *When Cat is at Tori's door, she's leaning against it in a suggestive way, and raises her eyebrows at Tori. *Cat does a good job making Tori look hideous. Her first (nearly) successful horror monster make-up job. *When Cat is taking pictures of Tori, she giggles at Tori's poses. * Cat breaks up Tori and Trina's fight. *Cat brings Tori back some ice cream from Fweezy Queen (a parody of Dairy Queen), showing that they are friends, but Tori slaps it out of her hands. (Cat is not the least bit offended, though she might have been with someone else). *Cat squeals in excitement when her and Trina are removing the make-up from Tori's face. *Cat dances (along with Trina) during Tori's performance, and whips her hair back. 'Robarazzi' * Tori sticks up for Cat when Jade is mean to her. *When Cat shows them all her device from SkyStore, Tori says she's really not interested in it. *Cat asks Tori if she wants her to juice her bagel and Tori declines. *Tori asks if Cat wants to come along in crashing Robarazzi. *Tori shows friendly support for Cat when she is giving up her SkyStore catalog. *While on the staircase; Tori scoots close to Cat. *Tori puts her arm around Cat's shoulders comfortingly when she is giving up SkyStore. *Tori pats Cat's head, before she leaves (which she seems to do reluctantly). 'Survival of the Hottest' *When everyone gets out of the RV, Tori is happy to see Cat and she hugs her. *Tori was worried Cat was late because she was in trouble. *Tori is the first one to begin yelling Cat's name. 'Wi-Fi in the Sky' *When Tori yells at her for be being to easily distracted and childish for their project, Cat gets upset and starts to cry and signs off, giving a hint that she is hurt by her, then Tori feels bad about hurting Cat's feelings. *Tori shows to be very irritable at Cat but feels bad when she makes her mad. 'Beck's Big Break' *The two work together to get Beck's part in the movie back. Tori could have asked Robbie or Andre or Trina. *To avoid hurting Tori's feelings; Cat compliments her skirt. *After Cat distracted the security guard, she gave Tori a suggestive wink. *Cat's face is flirtatious as she helps Tori sneak onto the movie set. 'The Great Ping-Pong Scam' *When Tori sings the line "Tell me that I take your breath away" for the third time she grabs Cat´s wrist and Cat squeals. *The two sit next to each other in the restaurant. (Their seats are quite close). *When everyone is arguing about the check, Cat touches Tori's arm several times. *Cat thinks they should tell Tori the secret. *Cat smiles when Tori wins against Andre. *Cat applauds for Tori at the end of her performance. *Cat ducks when Tori hits the ping pong ball comes her way which might hint at her fear of being hit in Stage Fighting. 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *Tori feels bad after she hurt Cat's feelings. *Tori says she loves Cat and that she is the sweetest thing ever. *Tori drags Cat in the janitor's closet against her will. *Cat punches Tori, but she immediately forgives her. *Tori and Cat make up and hug, and it seems they are closer now. *Tori ask s Cat to take her to the hospital after she punched Tori in the nose. Cat says "Sure". *At the hospital, Tori lies to the doctor about hurting her nose by hitting a rock instead of saying that Cat punched her. Tori probably didn't want Cat to get in trouble. *Cat seemed truly sincere and apologetic about punching Tori's nose. 'Freak the Freak Out' * Tori agrees to help Cat and Jade get revenge on the two girls who cheated at Karaoke Night. *While Tori is performing her song, Cat is the first to jump up and dance to it. *In certain camera shots, Tori looks at Cat and smiles while singing. *Tori excitedly invites Cat and Jade on stage with her. *Cat hugs Tori on the stage. *Cat is confident in Tori's ability to beat Hayley and Tara. 'Rex Dies' * Cat and Tori sit together at lunch. *When Andre expresses his concern about crying; Tori and Cat are glancing and grinning at each other. *In Rex's hospital room, Tori is the only one who wonders where Cat is. *Cat volunteers to go to the hospital with Tori. *Cat is seen looking over Tori's shoulder at her phone. 'The Diddly-Bops' *Cat comes to Tori for help with Jade's costume, and Tori agrees, following her backstage. *Tori does not want to perform with Cat at the Green Meadow Mall. 'Wok Star' *Tori wrings out Cat's wet bra. *Cat thanks Tori for this. *In the opening of the episode, Cat and Tori (along with Andre) converse as they walk down the stairs. *Tori invites Cat to Wok Star (it is unknown why she doesn't come). *Tori sits next to Cat during the poker game. *Tori compliments Cat's plan. Trivia *In the Pilot, Tori had straight hair and in the other episodes Cat had straight hair. Also, in the pilot, Cat had curly hair and in the other episodes Tori had curly hair. *This is the third pairing that had ended up in danger, the first being Bade, and the second being Rori. *Cat and Tori are considered the nice girls than Jade. *They both sang in the same episode TheSlap.com Hints *When Cat asks if anyone wants to go to the beach, Tori is the first to say "Sure!" *During "Tori Takes Requests #2", Cat drums on Tori's belly after putting the bun under her. *When Beck whispers in her ear (likely that they are going to eat off of Tori's stomach) she exclaims "Dinner TIME!" *Cat labels a photo and in it says that Tori is her best friend. *In a Drive By Acting exercise, Cat, was sleeping over at Tori's and they hugged, Cat also helped Tori with her representation when talking about Sikowitz randomly appearing at Tori and forces her to do a Drive By exercise. *Cat posted a picture of Tori unicorned. She said that Tori was pretty. She also said that the rainbows and horns go well with her complexion. Gallery Toripullcat.jpg Pager.png Go.png imagesCAYCLTL8.jpg Normal 38E2FA0803F38E2F9F4123.jpg Normal 38E2FA0001E38E2F9F4123.jpg AAAAAAA.jpg|Cori louisencat.jpg|Cat designed Tori's alter ego Louise Nordoff. cori in rex dies.jpg|cori in rex dies 191394305.jpg ariana-grande-and-victoria-justice-1186.jpg hh.jpg tumblr_l9p7nodq3s1qbh6euo1_500.png.jpg tumblr_lem892sAmZ1qe6nuzo1_500.png tumblr_lf46bcY2Lj1qdiwwzo1_500.png tumblr_lfwzo221xf1qdj7gso1_500.png cats-new-boyfriend-clip-2.jpg hmmmtoriocatdbbh.png Catsnewboyfriendtoriandcat.png|Cat and Tori in Cat's new boyfriend tumblr_lflnoupWNZ1qabsiwo1_500.gif tumblr_lf34rjh0SY1qcqg9so1_500.gif tumblr_lg8p9eZn5X1qfiq0po1_500.png tumblr_la6af3mudP1qzlvi8.gif Cori Videos Video:Victorious-Cat and Tori video|Victorious-Cat and Tori video Video:Tori & Cat//G is 4 Girl|Tori & Cat//G is 4 Girl Video:The Meaning of Friendship (Cat/Tori) Video:Victorious! Notable Cori Fanfiction *Butterflies in my Stomach by Falcon226 *After Dark, All Cats Are Leopards by And.Your.Point *Puzzles by demondreaming *Play Gay by demondreaming Category:Pairings Category:Females Category:Images of Tori Vega Category:Images of Cat Valentine Category:Relationship Moments Category:Teens Category:Friendship Category:Relationships Category:Romance Category:Teens Category:Season 1